Mothina Strikes
Fanon episode. Plot Mothina, a female high guard of the Armada attacks and uses her love beams on Troy and the other three male Rangers. She later faces trouble when the unlikeliest source helps Gia and Emma defeat her. Summary While Venorak works on keeping Electras from remembering who he was at one point, Mothina overhears Redkor fighting with another member of the Imperial Army of Yelzor's latest actions. He shouts at the guard to find him at once, knowing that his actions will have dire consequences. Turning away, Mothina tells Metal Alice they must attack now since they may be the only ones who can restore the Armada. Alice agrees, but she is programed to be Electras' bodyguard and follow his orders. Eventually she agrees to follow Mothina to Earth. On Earth, the Rangers are helping Ernie open a beach front Yogurt Stand, when the X-Borgs attack. Going into the Super Megaforce forms, they fight the X-Borgs. They go into the forms of Jungle Fury(Orion being White Rhino, Emma: Green Chameleon Ranger and Kai, the Black Lion Ranger). Though they defeat the X-Borgs, they are overwhelmed when Mothina arrives with a upgraded Metal Alice. While the girls fight Metal Alice, Mothina defeats the guys and uses her love beams on four of the male Rangers. They immediately fight over her, allowing Mothina to take them captive. Just before she could make Kai fall for the same spell, Sally blocks her attack with her cymbals. Mothina and Metal Alice leave the scene. Emma and Gia are furious. Back in the Command Center, the girls can't understand why Troy and the others were affected by Mothina. Sally tells them it's because her love beams affect only the male gender. She mentions that because Emma and Gia are females, Mothina is aware that it won't affect them and sent Metal Alice to distract them. They were just lucky that Sally came in time to save Kai from Mothina's love beams. Gosei tells him to remain in the command center and let Emma and Gia handle the new threat. In the Armada Mothership, Venorak is pleased to have four of the rangers in his grasp and commends Mothina. This angers Redkor, with the knowledge that should she succeed, he can't gain control of the army. Metal Alice then accuses him of being jealous of her. Redkor tells her that a robot should mind her own business. Later on, Mothina has completed her fighting ring for the male rangers to fight in. The four prove to be feisty, yet unintelligent under her love beams. She then broadcast live which is picked up by every TV set on Earth. At the Crimson Skull, Invidious and Vito are arguing over what shows to watch on the TV they took from earth. They later see Mothina announce her fighting show, pitting the four of the male Rangers against Stonedrone. Seeing the whole thing, Invidious and Vito are alarmed that the Armada remain strong. They warn Silas and Levira about Mothina. This gets Levira's attention, personally knowing the humanoid moth female from their time in the M-55 Galaxy. Silas calmly tells them she may be efficient, but Mothina is also stupid for willingly serving the Armada. Levira's eyes darkened, knowing if she succeed, the Armada takes over and leave the Space Pirates with nothing. Emma and Gia crashes the show, challenging Mothina to fight them. She accepts and they transform into their Super Megaforce form. Though Mothina has the upper hand, Emma and Gia changes tactics and throw her off. They transform into MMPR Pink and Yellow Rangers, then the Pink and Blue Mystic Rangers, then two of the Samurai Rangers(Princess Samurai Red and Samurai Black), going into their Megaforce mode to perform their special attack and finally the Blue Wind Ranger(Emma) and Yellow Dino Thunder ranger(Gia) to dismantle Mothina's love beams. Gia then calls on the Super Megaforce Cannon to perform Yellow Charge Final Strike on her. Freeing the male rangers, she grows Stonedrone with her moth clip and leaves. Calling their zords, they fight and destroy him. Back at the Armada ship, Redkor prepares to punish Mothina for her failure. However, Venorak stops him and orders Redkor to find Yelzor at once(having found out from Metal Alice). In the Command Center, Troy and the others admit that love beam of Mothina's was a pain in the neck. They wondered why Emma and Gia weren't affected by this. They don't tell them except it's girl thing. They warn them to get back to Ernie to help him open his Yogurt shop on the beach. In the Crimson Skull, Silas is amused by Mothina's failure and call forth Moonax to prepare for phase 1 of his newest plan. Super Megaforce forms *Troy: Red Jungle Fury *Noah: Blue Jungle Fury *Gia: Yellow Jungle Fury, MMPR Yellow, Mystic Blue, Samurai Black(Skirted Version), Megaforce Yellow, Yellow Dino Ranger *Jake: Violet Wolf Ranger *Emma: Green Chameleon Ranger, MMPR Pink, Mystic Pink, Princess Samurai Red, Megaforce Pink, Blue Wind Ranger *Orion: White Rhino Ranger *Kai: Black Lion Ranger Trivia *First actual appearance of Moonax *Mothina, Levira, Vito and Invidious are from the M-55 Galaxy. *Redkor has a personal rivalry with Mothina due to her rising to the ranks of high general during their time in training. *Beginning of Mothina's rivalry with Gia. *First time that a female ranger used the Super Megaforce Cannon solo. This would be repeated in The Powers of Pink when Emma used it on Silas to defeat him. *Marks the first time Emma used the Blue Wind Ranger Key in correlation to Gia using the Yellow Dino Ranger Key. This is meant to honor Tori and Kira who teamed up on Elsa(while evil). *First time a female ranger used the Samurai Black Key. *The Gia/Emma team up episodes mark the first time **MMPR Pink and Yellow Rangers get a separate Mega Change without the other MMPR keys **Mystic Blue and Mystic Pink having one without the other Mystic Keys **Princess Samurai Red and Samurai Black without the other Samurai Keys(coincidentally the only time a female ranger used the key) **Megaforce Pink and Yellow Rangers get one without the other Megaforce keys **Blue Wind Ranger and Yellow Dino Ranger get one without either the Ninja Storm keys(Blue wind) and Dino Thunder keys(Yellow Dino) being used. *For the Gia/Emma team up, this reflects the relationships **Kimberly and Trini(later Aisha) are best friends **Madison and Vida are sisters **Lauren and Jayden are adopted brother and sister **Tori and Kira originally were rivals(this was while Tori was evil and under Lothor's influence). They later became friends after Blake, Hunter and Cam saved the Wind Rangers by giving them back their respective powers. Category:Girl Power Episode